


The Great Escape: How and Why Chanwoo Foiled iKon's Fool Proof Escape Plan

by NdigoGrl



Series: iKON as Snitches XD [1]
Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdigoGrl/pseuds/NdigoGrl
Summary: During a Radio Interview, iKON make the perfect plan to escape YG for a well earned vacation traveling the world as 7.But there was one small factor they forgot to plan for.Evil Maknae Satanwoo!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This flashfic/scenario/drabble/i'm not good at categorizing is a result of a conversation thread that me and Nad (@maekjuwachikin) had on Twitter after reading translations for iKON's Japan Radio Interview (iKON at MBS TDM Radio)
> 
> We hope you enjoy it :)

CHANWOO: *calls Yang Hyun Suk*

CHANWOO: Hello Sajangnim! So my members are planning a great escape while we're here in Japan.

YHS: Who'se this? How did you get this number?

CHANWOO: It's Chanwoo

YHS: ...

CHANWOO: ...

YHS: ...

CHANWOO: *sighs heavily*

CHANWOO: Nananana -

YHS: Ohhh! 

CHANWOO: As I SAID, my members are planning a great escape here in Japan

YHS: Ah... I remember when Jiyong, Yongbae, Seunghyun and Daesung tried that. Seungri snitched you know

CHANWOO: Yes, Sajangnim and I also plan to do my maknae duty

CHANWOO: ...for the right incentive of course

YHS: What did you have in mind Maknae?

CHANWOO: *sound of paper being unfolded* Just one second Sajang-nim

CHANWOO: The following are non-negotiable

CHANWOO: *reads* I want my own room. With an Ensuite bathroom 

YHS: Doable

CHANWOO: I want a veto on making me do chores

YHS: Stop asking me for such easy things, who do you think I am? I can make all your members call you hyung if that's what you want

CHANWOO: SOLD

CHANWOO: No wait

CHANWOO: I want a limited edition action figure from your office

YHS: I've created a monster

YHS: Ok, if I give you the gold engraved 2002 One Piece Luffy Statue will you convince Hanbin to come back?

CHANWOO: Throw in Nintendo's new Switch Console in Gun Metal Silver and a bear brick and I'll even make him write a hit song about it

YHS: You drive a tough bargain

YHS: Fine, I can't get the console in gun metal gray but I can get you an advance version and... Teddy's lucky studio bear brick. That's my last offer

CHANWOO: *gasps* THE THIRD FLOOR STUDIO GUARDIAN?! GIMME!!!!!

***

HANBIN to INTERVIEWER: And that's how I wrote Melon Roof Buster "So Close Yet So Far Away"... 

HANBIN: Isn't that right, Chanwoo........HYUNG

CHANWOO: *dimples*


End file.
